Circle the Drain
by stock2007
Summary: Penny is alone will she found happiness very dark to start but!
1. Chapter 1

Circle the Drain

Penny stood in her kitchen, drinking her first cup of coffee of the day; she tried to think back to where it had all started to go wrong.

_Where's Sheldon's time machine when you need it?_

Penny heard the sounds of movement and coughing from the bedroom.

'_Oh! God he's awake' _

_What was his name again Sam or Jimmy? Christ knows? __He had been almost the last customer in the bar where she worked "Can I buy you a drink miss?"_

_Miss! It had been a while since anyone had called her that. They had started talking or he had. About his work, all about his family. He was a salesman - big surprise! What a joke- would his wife have helped him with the condom last night?_

Penny could hear him moving about in the bathroom

"How did it get this bad" she softly sobbed. Penny looked over at a photo hanging by her bedroom door. It was the last time all five of them had been together

"Two years ago" _Had it been that long?_ Shortly after the photo was taken, Leonard had moved to NEW YORK. His father had had a stroke and had asked for him

"It's ok Penny I'll be back as soon as my father is ok again" Leonard never did come back.

Howard and Raj had moved in together 'just as friends'

Penny still saw both of them now and again. They still worked at Cal-Tech but they hardly talked now. What was there to talk about?

Sheldon. Sheldon had changed after the realization that Leonard was not coming back. He had just closed himself off from everyone. Even Penny.

Then, a year ago, he was gone. No goodbye. Nothing. She had found out from Raj he had gone back home to Texas.

So,here she was-sad and pathetic Penny so terrified of being alone she would share her bed with a salesmen from Idaho who cried after sex at the very thought of cheating on his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

Circle the Drain Chapter two

"Hi Penny. I am outta here; will you be ok?" Penny looked up from her newspaper and waved "See you later, Sol"

Penny laughed _Sol Watson. The way he talked, he could_ _have just stepped out of an old 'B' movie._

Penny looked up as a shadow fell across the table.

"Well, look who it is? Slumming it, are we Howard?"

"Hi Penny. How've you been?" Howard could not meet Penny's gaze.

"How've I been?" Penny stood and walked behind the bar, She nodded to the empty room

"Not the step up from the Cheesecake Factory I hoped for," She snapped. _How the fuck do_ _you think I've been, Howard? I've been alone!"._

"Penny, you're upset-I get that- but it was your choice to be alone" Penny started to wipe the bar down. She kept her thoughts to herself. Howard and Raj were no company for her.

"Penny we were all friends once. What happened to you?"

"_What _happened? Howard, I'll tell you what happened- _YOU ALL LEFT ME!"_ Penny could feel her eyes starting to sting but she could not allow herself to cry maybe later when she was alone. Alone.

"Look, Howard, what do you want? I have work to do." Howard glanced around the nearly empty bar but didn't comment.

"Sheldon's in the hospital" Howard finally said.

Even as Howard was speaking, Penny's expression had changed from one of total indifference to one of shock and concern.

"_Oh _my god."

" Missy called me. She tried calling you but you changed your number. He had a mild stroke there was bleeding into his brain"

Penny had turned and was staring out the window. Howard was still talking.

"He's in a coma. They're not sure if he'll wake up."

"Thanks for letting me know, Howard." Her voice was cold and small.

"_PENNY!_ This is Sheldon we're talking about. Our friend"

Penny turned her head to look at Howard, the shock was wearing off a little now "Come off it, Howard. You never liked Sheldon so cut out the hurt friend act"

Howard grinned and nodded his head "You're right, Penny. I never liked the nut bag but then again I never loved him".

Penny's head turned as if she had been slapped across the face.

"What are you talking about? There was never anything between Sheldon and me"

"Ever find the time to tell Leonard that?"

"Go to hell, Howard."

"Look, Penny, Raj and I are flying down to see Sheldon. We booked three seats"

Howard placed an envelope on the bar and walked toward the door.

"Howard, I can't just leave."

Howard looked around the bar " I can see why you would want to stay"

"Howard, I don't have the…" Howard cut in.

"Penny, the ticket is paid for -use it, tear it up. Whatever?"

As Howard got to the door, he turned, "Penny if anything happens to Sheldon and you're not there, could you live with yourself?"

Penny watched Howard leave the bar, the tears that she had held back flowed down her face. She looked at the envelope on the bar. _He was right._

Missy was at the airport to meet them. Penny went to hug Missy "Oh Missy I'm so sorry" Penny could see by how red Missy's eyes were that she had been crying.

"Penny, honey, I'm just so glad you and the boys could get here in time"

"Is it that bad?" Penny could see Missy was close to tears again.

"It's bad but you're here now" Missy was trying her best to smile.

"Howard, go with Raj and get our bags I'll stay with Missy". As the two walked away, Penny took hold of Missy's hand

"Missy did Sheldon ever talk about me before this happened?" Penny's voice was almost a whisper.

"All the time, honey, all the time".


	3. Chapter 3

Circle the Drain Chapter three

Penny sat next to Missy as she drove away from the airport.

"Penny, you can sleep at my place, ok?"

"Sounds good. What about the guys?" Penny nodded to Howard and Raj who were quietly sitting in the back.

"I've booked you at a hotel. It's clean you'll be ok."

Missy pulled into the hotel's parking lot. She turned to the men in the back.

"Howard, I'll be back in about an hour to take you and Raj to the hospital"

Penny looked sideways at Missy as they drove. There were so many questions she needed to ask but Penny was worried she would not like the answers.

"How's your mom taking all this, Missy?"

Penny was a little shocked at the look of resentment on Missy's face.

"Oh, Mama is, " Missy shook her head, "doing like she always does- praying to Jesus and hoping for doctors"

Penny put her hand on Missy's arm, and gave it a light squeeze, "And how are you doing, Missy?"

Missy was trying to smile but she was close to tears

"Me? Well, I'm praying for doctors and hoping for Jesus"

Missy had to pull off the road as she broke down, tears flowing down her face. Penny put her arms around Missy shoulders as she sobbed "Oh! Penny, if I lose Shelly…" As Penny hugged Missy she could not stop her own tears.

The tears had subsided by the time they arrived at Missy's house. It was small and set back on a quiet side road.

"Missy, can I grab a quick shower before we leave?"

"Sure, Honey. I'll show you the spare room"

As Penny sat on her bed drying her hair, she could hear Missy moving about in the kitchen. She thought about how things had changed over the last two days. _How her life had_ _changed._ Penny still needed answers, and there was one question she could not put off any longer.

Missy was making coffee as Penny walked into the kitchen. "That smalls good Missy" Missy smiled at Penny

"Make the most of it, Honey. You don't want to drink the coffee at the hospital.

Penny stood drinking her coffee, working up the courage to ask Missy about Sheldon and Leonard.

"Missy, what happened with Sheldon? How did he get sick?"

"Didn't your friend Howard explain? The doctors think he may have had a stroke"

"And what else?"

"_AND WHAT ELSE NOTHN!_ The doctors talked about bleeding in his head, that he could wake up tomorrow like nothing had happened". Missy was crying now tears rolling down her face.

"Missy we both know Sheldon. If he has a cold, he'll have an MRI done! He has doctors on speed dial, for god's sake. What happened to him?"

Missy had to sit down; she was worn out by crying for her Shelly.

"Penny that was the old Sheldon. A year ago, when he came home, he had changed. The only person he would talk to was Memaw"

"How is she? I had hoped to talk to her"

"You don't know? Memaw passed away last month"

"Oh my god Missy I'm so sorry" _Oh! Sheldon_

"Sheldon tried to phone your friend Leonard after the funeral but he hung up on Sheldon"

"But they were best friends?"

"All I know is Sheldon just closed down after the funeral, maybe he just needed to talk to Leonard. I don't know?"

Penny sat down and put her arm around Missy shoulder.

"Mom found him in his room the next day laid out in the centre of his bed just like! Like he was resting"

"Have you called Leonard, Missy?" Penny just left the question hanging in mid-air. She saw the anger burned in Missy's eyes at the very mention of his name.

"Yeah, I called him or I called his service"

"And?"

"Do you see him Penny! I called all the numbers in Sheldon's phone book only three of his friends turned up"

Penny sat trying to take in what had happened to her friends, still no closer to any answers

It was only a short drive to the hospital after picking up Howard and Raj, Penny was glad she had been shocked at Missy's reaction when she had asked about Leonard. How could she have been so blind not to see how Sheldon had felt about Leonard? About her.

Missy looked pensive as Penny tried to make small talk

"So, guys, how's your hotel?" Raj tried to smile and shrugged. Penny knew Howard would hate it but it was not about them now "It's not home but it'll do". Howard said.

As they walked up to Sheldon's hospital room, Penny tried to steel herself to what she would find. Sheldon looked as if he were just asleep; he was in his vampire position in the centre of the bed.

As they stood next to Sheldon's bed, Penny could see wires and tubes coming from under his blanket.

Howard pulled two chairs over "Here you two sit down. We'll be outside". Penny ran her finger along Sheldon's hand. She looked at Missy, "Would it be ok to hold his hand?"

"Sure, honey. That's why you're here"

Penny looked at Sheldon's face -he looked so peaceful, She thought back to when they would have a stand up argument about something silly "Oh, Sheldon. I wish you could hear me"

"They do say a person in coma will respond to vocal stimulus".

Penny and Missy both turned to the door

"_Leonard!_ Where…" Penny was cut off by Missy

"You've got some nerve coming here"

Penny was not sure what to do. The look Missy was giving Leonard was pure hatred.

"Missy let's talk outside. You know Sheldon hates fighting"

Penny grinned as she realized what she had said.

They were all standing in the hallway "Ok, Leonard are you going to tell me what's going on?" Howard and Raj looked confused "Leonard, I called you. I even left a message with your mom"

"I know, Howard. Thanks for that. The first time my mother has called me in two years is to ask how Sheldon is"

Penny looked across at Missy. Sheldon's twin's hands were balled into fists as if she would haul off and punch Leonard at any moment.

"Look, Leonard, why are you here and why now?"

Leonard looked from Missy to Penny "Sheldon is my friend or he used to be. I had to pay my respects" Leonard had never taken his eyes off Penny's face as he spoke he was _smiling_? Howard grabbed Leonard's arm "Let's go get a drink. You coming, Raj?"

Penny and Missy were left standing in the corridor. Penny looked at Missy's face- she was white, her eyes were cold

"He was smiling, Penny. _HE WAS SMILING!"_

"Missy, will you please tell me what the hell is going on. When Leonard left for NEW YORK, Sheldon was still his friend so what happened?"

"Penny, you saw how Sheldon changed after Leonard left. You don't know this but Sheldon begged Leonard to come back" Penny followed Missy back into Sheldon's room

"Yes, but Leonard had to look after this dad"

Missy shook her head "Leonard's dads didn't need him. Don't you see, Penny", Missy was looking at Penny "He was jealous of you and Sheldon" Penny nodded, deep down she had always known. Just the little things the way Sheldon had made room in his life for her. The way he would smile at her when he thought no one was looking. Even when she was dating Leonard, she had spent more time with Sheldon than her boyfriend.

"He was punishing Shelly for daring to love you. Leonard knew it would tear Shelly apart. That he would have to choose between his best friend and the woman he loved?"

Penny was totally lost. Her head was spinning. She reached over and took Sheldon's hand.

"But if Sheldon loved me, why did he leave me alone? He never called or anything"

"Penny' come on. Leonard had been his friend for seven years. He moved out because Sheldon loved you" Penny just sat to stunned to speak. "I only found this out after Sheldon came home but Leonard said he would never come back as long as Sheldon still had feelings for you"

Penny was looking at Missy; she could feel the tears at the back of her eyes. Missy looked close to tears as well.

"Penny, you know Sheldon. He can't handle emotion. His best friend had left so?" Penny looked down at Sheldon's face.

"So he did the only thing he could- he ran-way"

"Penny" Howard was standing at the door; Penny stood and followed him out into the corridor.

"Leonard's left. Penny, I'm not sure what went down just now, but Raj and I didn't know Leonard was coming"

Penny tried to smile but it was getting harder. "It's ok, Howard. Missy will drive you back to the hotel. I'll stay awhile"

After Missy had left, Penny sat next to Sheldon's bed holding his hand tightly in hers. Penny smiled. Her head was clearer now than it had been in so long a time She was with Sheldon. Where she belonged and where she was staying_._

Almost under her breath, Penny had started singing 'Soft Kitty. She sighed. How corny was that?

Penny woke to a hand stroking her hair. She didn't even remember falling asleep. Penny looked up and saw it was Sheldon who was stroking her hair.

"Hi Sheldon" was all Penny could say past the lump in her throat. She was crying and laughing at the same time. "I've missed you Sheldon" Sheldon looked at Penny with his soft blue eyes and a slight smile crossed his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Circle the Drain Chapter 4

Penny sat next to Sheldon's bed; she had not left his side since he had first woken up. Penny held Sheldon's hand tightly slowly making little circular movements on the back of it. Nothing was going to move Penny away from Sheldon ever again.

Missy walked in from the corridor. She placed a hand on Penny's shoulder "How you doin', honey?"

Missy's voice was concerned; she knew Penny had not slept since she and the guys had arrived that was two days ago.

"Penny I'll sit with him for a while. You go sleep"

Penny turned her head and looked at Missy "No I need to be here when he wakes up"

The doctors had explained that it would take a little time but Sheldon would recover. Missy looked at Penny's face-there were dark circles under her eyes.

"Could you both please be quiet?"

Penny and Missy looked at the person in the bed

"_SHELDON! _You're awake!"

"That would seem to be a highly superfluous statement as I've clearly just spoken to you both"

Penny looked at Sheldon open mouthed. Missy was crying and laughing at the same time

"Sheldon's awake and back by the sound of it. I'll go tell Momma and the doctor" Missy could be heard laughing all the way down the corridor. Penny looked at Sheldon, his face pale and weary

"Sheldon, I was so worried about you." Penny's voice was almost a whisper

Sheldon squeezed her hand "I'm sorry, Penny. For everything."

"Oh Sheldon I…" but whatever Penny was about to say was lost in the sound of utter confusion out in the corridor as Missy, Mrs. Cooper and her prayer group plus the doctors tried to come in the door

"Penny, tell them I'm asleep again." a very slight smile crossed Sheldon's face. Penny's heart jumped into her mouth, it was the smile of her old Sheldon. The one she was sure she loved now.

"Sheldon your mom has been waiting to see you" Penny said, smiling. The next two hours were taken up with Mrs. Cooper telling the doctors and anyone else close at hand that Jesus had looked after her boy. Penny just sat next to Sheldon's bed holding his hand. Missy stood in the doorway looking at her twin and she was sure her new sister.

She clapped her hands "Ok people time to go"

Missy started to gently move people out of the room, even the doctors were moved along.

"Shelly, honey, I'm going home for a shower and to change." Missy looked down at Penny, "Tell Penny she needs sleep in a real bed"

"Penny you do look worn out." Penny could hear the concern in Sheldon's voice.

"Hi, Sheldon." Howard and Raj were standing at the door. They wisely had stayed out in the corridor while the prayer meeting was going on.

Howard looked at Penny "So, how's he doing?"

"_He_, Howard, would be fine if someone would do as I say." Sheldon was looking at Penny.

"Ok Sheldon, we'll compromise"

"Penny, can I have a word /" Howard was nodding to the corridor "Penny, I believe Howard is hoping I won't over hear you." Sheldon smirked.

Out in the corridor Howard and Raj waited for Penny, "Don't close the door" Sheldon ordered.

Penny glanced over her shoulder as she left the room "Ok sweetie" She closed the door after her "Hi guys what's up"

"Penny, now that Sheldon is on the mend, we really need to get back"

Penny looked down at her hands "You're right; you should go".

As Penny looked up, Howard saw she was crying

"Penny, if you need anything…"

"No, guys you've been great. You have lives to get back to". Penny hugged them, kissing both on the cheek.

"How about you Penny?" Raj had whispered in Howard's ear.

Penny lifted her head and wiped her eyes. She smiled at her two friends. "

I'm staying I belong here." Penny looked at the closed door

"We thought so" Penny was sure Raj was about to cry

"You guys need to say goodbye to Sheldon"

As the three friends turned to the door, Penny stopped " Howard where is Leonard?"

Howard looked uneasy, glancing at Raj who shrugged. "He left just after Sheldon woke up. He asked us to phone him at his hotel if there was any news". Penny sat on the end of the bed as the goodbyes were said.

"Thank you both for being here it meant a lot to Penny"

Penny hit Sheldon's foot "What did I tell you?"

Sheldon knew the look Penny was giving him

"It meant a lot to me as…_DON'T HUG ME, RAJ!"_

Penny smiled as the two friends left. She could hardly keep her eyes open now

"Penny sleep now" Sheldon's voice seemed far away but she obeyed.

As Missy walked into Sheldon's room, she did a double take. Penny was lying in bed next to Sheldon, his arm around her shoulders. Both were fast asleep. Missy sat down next to the bed watching them sleep.

After a night's sleep, Sheldon advised her to have a shower "Penny I do so enjoy your company but you're a walking bio hazard"

"I'm a _what _now ,Sheldon?"

Missy smiled. Yeah, Sheldon is back

""He's right, "She said, backing up her twin. "You're a little gamey, honey, you need a shower"

"Oh alright"

…

The next two days were like a dream for Penny, due in no small part to Mrs. Cooper threat to the hospital staff of fire and brimstone, Penny was allowed to stay in the room next to Sheldon's.

The hospital psychologist had spoken to Mrs. Cooper, Missy and Penny about Sheldon. Sheldon had been at the first meeting but after Sheldon asked the psychologist "And is this a full time job?" with the famous tilt head grin, his doctor advised just the women should take part.

Mrs Cooper was straight to the point "So what's wrong with my Sheldon?" Dr Grey looked at the three women across from him and smiled. Penny looked at his smile- it was oily and suspicious. She didn't like him.

"You see ladies," Lack of sleep and the worry about Sheldon had made the Cooper women a little antsy

"Just spit it out, doc!"

"Dr Cooper had PTSD"

All three women looked at the doctor, who started glancing at the door.

"In English, please" Penny snapped.

" Post-traumatic stress disorder. It would seem Dr Cooper has been under a great deal of pressure of late ending in an event that became too much for him. His coma was the brain's safety valve." Both Cooper women looked at each other '

"Sheldon's grandma passed away". Mary volunteered. Dr Grey nodded "Yes, that may have triggered it". Penny sighed.

Sheldon was soon starting to regain his strength. The hospital staff now avoided Sheldon's room like the plague. Missy was walking down the corridor to Sheldon's room when she passed a doctor who was muttering under this breath "crazy bastard". Missy smiled -Sheldon was back.

Missy thought she would die laughing at the sight in Sheldon's room. Sheldon was changing into his outdoor clothes with Penny's help

"Look sweetie this would look great with this." Penny was fussing around Sheldon and he was all hands trying to bat her away. Missy stood in the door way

"Boy, the sooner you kids get hitched, the better."

Both Penny and Sheldon looked at one another then suddenly starting laughing "Oh it's been discussed"

Missy hugged her twin. Penny could only watch as they hugged then Missy opened her arms and pulled Penny into the hug.

A day later Sheldon was discharged from hospital.

Sheldon and Penny looked up at the dark night sky as they sat outside his mother's house. Sheldon took hold of Penny's hand.

"Sheldon how are you feeling right this minute. And in English "

"Penny, I feel as if I've woken from a nightmare. Where everything I loved was taken from me"

Penny moved to snuggle closer to Sheldon. "I'm not going anywhere, Sheldon"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five – Circle The Drain **

There was one thing Penny would _never_ get used to: the almost suffocating Texan heat.

She could feel the sweat running down her back as she reached the front gate. A quick look in the mail box showed only two letters had arrived.

Taking a seat on the front stoop, she found the shade made life slightly more bearable. Penny studied the letters; she recognized one of the envelopes—it was from the hospital. That one had to be opened by them both. The second latter was a puzzle; it was hand written, but addressed to "Mr. & Mrs. Cooper". It had no return address, but Penny smiled just the same; she already had an idea who it was from. Only Howard would call Sheldon "Mister."

Inside the envelope she found a card. Penny's face broke out into a huge grin, a wedding invitation.

_Mr & Mrs Cooper are cordiality invited to the wedding of_

_Howard Wolowitz & Rajesh Koothrappali_

_On the 11th June 2015 at the Royal Hotel_

_New York_

Penny returned the other envelope, turning it over in her hands; she knew the letter would only confirm what she had always feared. Two envelopes: one filled with joy, happiness and hope for things to come, the other filled with sadness and heartbreak. Penny was so deep in her own thoughts, that not until a shadow fell across her did she realize someone was standing in front of her. Penny squinted looking up at the tall figure.

"Hi sweetie," she said. "Sorry. I was miles away."

Sheldon moved to sit beside her, **"**Regardless of the transient, and even _distant_, nature of your thoughts, I hardly think _you_ could be classified as being 'miles away.'"Those words in anyone else's mouth would have probably been a joke. But, Penny had long accepted Sheldon for who he was. She just smiled.

Penny noticed that Sheldon was looking at her hands.

"Here read this." She handed him the wedding invitation, then began counting under her breath, waiting for him to take Howard's incendiary bait.

"Mister Cooper!" he exclaimed. "That insufferable man calls me _Mister_ Cooper?"

Penny reached up and kissed his cheek. "It's addressed to 'Mr & _Mrs_ Cooper.'"

Sheldon knew Penny was making fun of him. He had long ago realized that, in his eyes, she could do no wrong.

As Sheldon read the invitation, Penny slipped the other envelope under her leg, out of sight. There would be time enough for that later. For the second time that day, Penny realized Sheldon was looking at her.

"Penny," he began, "it pains me to do so, but to borrow your mistaken phrase, you do seem to be 'miles away.'"

Penny looked down at her hands. "I'm just thinking about the wedding. It's a woman thing you wouldn't understand."

"Penny, you're not thinking about going?" Sheldon's face was the picture of scandal. Now Penny had to look up.

"Of course we're going," she replied, patting his cheek. "They're our friends. Besides, they came to our wedding."

Although he was still slightly unsure, he had learned to pick his battles with Penny, so this was a no brainer. "I'm sure you'll make a wonderful bridesmaid." Penny burst out laughing.

"Oh, my God. Sheldon did you just make a joke?"

Sheldon slipped his arm around his wife holding her tightly to him, "Penny, I would never joke about how wonderful you are."

They sat out on the front stoop until the sun started to slip below the horizon. Penny shivered at the oncoming night chill. She stood, looking at Sheldon.

"We should go in. I'll start supper."

She went inside and started cooking. After getting the rice started she went back outside and found Sheldon still sitting on the porch. His back was to her. "Coming in?" She asked. "I don't ever want to lose you." He said without turning around. She chuckled a little. "You're not going to," she said. "I'm not going anywhere." He didn't say anything, and growing worried, she took a seat next to him. When she did, she could see he was holding the letter. Her Heart skipped a beat. She'd forgotten to take it with her. "I was going to tell you…it just slipped my mind, that's all."

As Sheldon read the letter, Penny moved closer tucking herself into his side, his arm wrapped around her shoulders as if being close to him would shield her from the world and the pain.

Sheldon hugged his wife allowing the letter to drop to the ground. "It's as we feared, my love."

The tears she had held in for so long escaped from the corner of her eyes. Penny sobbed as Sheldon held her to him. As Penny slowly calmed, Sheldon kissed the top of her head.

"I have _you_, Penny, that's all I ever wanted." She moved away from him, just enough to enable her to look at his face. While she had been sobbing, she now saw he had also been crying.

"Sheldon, don't you understand. I can never have children; never have your child... our child." Penny buried her face in his chest. "I'm so sorry, Sheldon." As he rocked back and forth holding Penny to him, a plan was forming in his head.

He was not about to allow a childhood accident deprive his wife of the child she longed for. He would find a way; he _had_ to.

xxxxxxxx

Later that night, as Sheldon held Penny tightly to him, even in her fretful, dreamless sleep, he could still hear her softly sobbing. It was at times like this he missed his beloved Meemaw. She would have known what to do. It was a troubled, nightmarish sleep that finally over took him.

When Sheldon woke, he found he was alone. The bed was cold, meaning Penny had been up for some time. He could hear her voice out in the living-room. As he stood in the doorway, Penny seemed unaware he was there. She was having a conversion with someone on her laptop.

"Thanks for the info, Howard, and don't forget to e-mail me with the travel details."

"Is that Wolowitz?" Sheldon called loudly from the door way. "I want a word with him."

Penny closed the laptop. "We'll talk later Howard." Turning to face her husband, she smiled up at him, "Hi, honey. Sorry, but I tried not to wake you."

"I take it by your secretive demeanour that you've agreed to attend this wedding." Sheldon stood arms folded looking at his wife, a slight smile on his lips.

Penny walked over to stand in front of Sheldon; she gave him her wide-eyed girly smile, reaching up to softly stroke his cheek. Sheldon knew he had lost the argument before it had even begun. "Alright we'll go." Penny reached up throwing her arms around his neck, "Oh, thank you honey. And the timings perfect. We'll be able to see their baby."

Sheldon slowly, but firmly, took Penny's arms from around his neck, holding her at arm's length.

"Penny, I understand there have been studies done in this field, however it's my understanding that two men, regardless of their mutual love, cannot procreate, much less carry a pregnancy to term."

Penny laughed slapping his arm. "You know full well, Sheldon Cooper that I was talking about them _adopting_ a baby."

Sheldon only smiled, turning to go back into the bedroom. Without turning round, he said, "I'm going to shower and get dressed." He stopped only for a moment; Penny stared at his back, wondering what was going through the great mind of Sheldon Cooper. Penny distinctly heard him say, "Adoption."

xxxxxxx

As Penny walked along the corridor, she had never felt so good... so alive. Okay, so maybe the first night of their honeymoon was at the top of the list, but this had to be number two. She burst into their hotel room.

"Oh my God," she exclaimed. "Sheldon, you have to try the spa. It''s—" Penny stopped. Sheldon was sitting on the bed, a piece of paper clenched in his hand. Penny knelt in front of him taking his hands in hers. "Sheldon, sweetie what's wrong?" He looked up from the piece of paper in his hand, and gazed into Penny's face.

"It's from Leonard; it was left at the front desk. Penny... he wants to see me."

"I think maybe you _should_ see him, Sheldon. It's been long enough." Sitting on the edge of the bed Sheldon slowly regained his composure. Penny sat quietly next to him, the fingers of her hand entwined in his.

"Of late I've found myself reminiscing of past friendships and lost opportunities." Turning he smiled before kissing his wife's cheek. "I'll talk to him tomorrow before the wedding ceremony." Sheldon thought for a moment, "I believe, Penny it would be prudent if I were to see him alone."

xxxxxxx

As Sheldon waited for Leonard to arrive, he tried to charm his nervous. The unsightly eye twitch had disappeared the day he marred Penny, he would never let it return. Thinking of Penny he had to smile; she had fussed around since daybreak, doing her hair, her make-up, asking him of all people if her shoes looked alright. She had finally gone to see if Raj needed any help.

With a start he realized someone was knocking at the door. Sheldon opened the door to the man who had pushed him almost to the brink of ending it all, the man who had turned his back on his friend when he faced total despair. "Hello Leonard."

"Thanks for seeing me, I wasn't sure you would." Sheldon sat down waving for Leonard to sit. "We were friends a long time, and I owed it to you to hear you out. But that's all." The tone of his voice as he spoke those last few words, made it clear to Leonard he was here on sufferance.

Leonard rubbed his forehead, "Look, I'll say my piece then leave. No amount of me saying I'm sorry will ever put things right between us. I was a fool, I acted badly, and I can never excuse what I did, but just imagine if you lost Penny. To see the woman you love turn to another man." Leonard stood and walked to the door.

"Leonard, wait." Sheldon stood, sighing deeply. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you, but as it has been pointed out to me on numerous occasions, namely by my wife, Life is too short. I would not be against meeting you again."

xxxxxxx

As the photographer moved around the wedding guests trying to catch candid shots, Penny was finally able to corner Sheldon, "Are you trying to avoid me Mister Cooper?" Taking her by the hand he led her into a small side room. "Of course, I'm not avoiding you, but you know how I hate having my photograph taken." Penny reached up slipping her arms around his neck, her lips moving to cover his.

Even though Penny would laugh and call them an old married couple. Sheldon still found kissing Penny brought back that excitement he had felt of their very first kiss.

Later that night as they both readied for bed, "Penny you've not asked what the outcome was with my meeting with Leonard." Penny came out of the bathroom then climbed on to the bed; sitting cross legged she looked at Sheldon. "I knew you'd tell me when you were ready. So?"

"I think we cleared the air. Things can never be the same between us, but it's a start." Penny smuggled closer to Sheldon as they both lay in bed before sleep took them.

"Penny what are your feelings on extending our stay a little longer?"

"Oh my God. Yes, we could have a second honeymoon, Sheldon."

"My thinking exactly. We could also visit that adoption agency. Howard gave you the address, right?"

Penny snuggled even closer. "I love you Sheldon."

"And I you Penny."


End file.
